In any given year, a single consumer typically accumulates a large number of standard purchase receipts that memorialize the consumer's transactions. All too often, however, the consumer does not have an effective method by which to store and/or manage those receipts. Over time, the receipts may become misplaced, damaged, or even destroyed, all of which impedes or prevents the consumer from being able to find and use a particular receipt when needed. This is particularly so with paper receipts, which are relatively small and not very durable. Without a meaningful system for storing and/or managing these and other forms of receipts, consumers may have difficulty tracking their purchases and/or performing common financial tasks, such as balancing their checkbooks, filing their taxes, and/or preparing a budget. Accordingly, it would be desirable if there were an apparatus, system, method, and/or computer program product to help consumers overcome these and other difficulties in storing and/or managing receipts from transactions.